


the spring witch

by AdelineVW7



Series: other lives and dimensions [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Personally, I didn’t have any strong opinions on whether this woman was a witch or not. What I did have was the burning itch to rebel against the oppressive maneuverings of my conservative family. I knew it wouldn’t make a difference to them whether she’s real or not—but surely they would hate the mere thought of me visiting her. That alone sealed my decision to go.[where Sakura is a witch and Sasuke is a rebellious teenager, and between them they make unlikely enchantments bloom]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: other lives and dimensions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. praeludium

I learned of her through hushed conversations we boys would have at school. We’d all be huddled together on the grass at lunch, taking care not to talk too loud for fear of the teachers overhearing us. You can readily tell who has already gone to see her. Those who haven’t insist _she can’t be a witch, how could that even be, there are no witches anymore, it’s the 21st century_. But those who have been to her place only smile and make no attempt to argue, secure in their mutual belief in and admiration of the Spring Witch. 

Personally, I didn’t have any strong opinions on whether this woman was a witch or not. What I did have was the burning itch to rebel against the oppressive maneuverings of my conservative family. I knew it wouldn’t make a difference to them whether she’s real or not—but surely they would hate the mere thought of me visiting her. That alone sealed my decision to go. 

It so happened that one day we were dismissed a couple hours earlier than the usual schedule. _T_ _his is my chance,_ I thought then, making up my mind to go that same day. I asked the way of Shikamaru, delinquent genius; he of all people could be counted on to _know_ _._ “The last establishment at the end of Makiling St. Be on your guard, Uchiha. Witches are not to be trifled with,” he warned. I only shrugged at him, before finally setting off. 

Her lair ended up being a bakery on the outskirts of our subdivision. I pulled the door open and was immediately welcomed by the scents of baking bread and brewing coffee. I liked neither of those things, but the mingled fragrances caught my wandering fancy—made me crave them like I never craved anything before. _Has the enchantment begun?_

She stood at the furthest corner of the room, behind a counter. To my surprise, she did not seem as old as I previously thought. With her slight figure and a doll-like face framed by blush-pink hair, she looked like she could just be my age, or maybe even younger. 

With that brief glance at her, I also caught the small smile on her lips. By that I could guess that she has seen me come in, but she made no other indication that she has. She continued sipping at her drink while flipping through a magazine. 

I browsed her displays, flitting from basket to basket and breathing in the scent that wafted from their contents. It was a delaying tactic—I was overcome by shyness now that I was finally there, within meters of this rumored enchantress. I haven’t turned to look at her again, but I could sense her eyes on me. I could feel her growing amusement as she watched me smell bread I would not even be buying. 

After a few more minutes, I reached her at her bar. “Hi.” 

“Hello,” she beamed at me. “How may I help you?” 

“I’ve been told you’re a witch.” 

“Oh,” she paused, “So what need brings you here to see me?” 

“Ah,” I fiddled with the hems of my polo and looked down, before meeting her eyes again. “I have a strict, conservative clan who would be real pissed if they knew I sneaked off after class to meet a rumored witch.” 

She stared at me for a moment then threw her head back in delighted laughter. “I like you,” she stated simply. She whipped out another mug from behind her and poured another cup of what she had been drinking—ginger tea. She pushed the mug towards me, “It’s on the house.” 

“Thank you, ma'am... uhh, miss.” 

“It’s my pleasure. Starting today though,” and here she winked at me, “you can call me Sakura.” 


	2. spellbound, part 1

“Stop pouting, Sasuke,” she tells him, with a mischievous twinkle in her jade green eyes. “It’s just a short vacation you’ll be taking, and I’ll still be here when you come back. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know that!” he retorts, his face warming up with a blush. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

At that, she cannot suppress the urge to _coo._ “You’ll miss me that much?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Sakura.” Nevertheless the pink in his cheeks does not subside—it’s child’s play for her to guess the truth of his feelings. Her expression softens, and she reaches for one of his hands.

“Do you want me to come with?”

“… you can do that?” His tone is colored with hope, despite his earlier protestations that he would _not_ miss her. She laughs.

“My dear, sweet boy. What do you take me for?” She raises their interlinked hands, and twirls herself under his arm. “I’m Sakura the Clever. I think I can manage that much, Sasuke-kun.”

“How will we go about it?”

“Oh, is it _we,_ now, Sasuke-kun?” she teases. He mutters something under his breath, sounding a lot like “irritating woman.” She pays that no heed, growing silent as she contemplates a solution. When her eyes light up and a smile blooms on her lips again, he knows she has figured something out.

“So?” he prompts.

“Impatient boy.” She clicks her tongue. “Meet me here at dusk tomorrow. Then I’ll give you the charm.” After a brief pause she tells him, “Go home, be merry. Give consent to marry Paris.”

“We’re only going to Baguio, Sakura.”

“I know, silly. That was from _Romeo and Juliet._ ”

“Ah.”

She winks and waves him off. “See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun.”

“Yeah. ‘Til next time, Sakura.”


	3. spellbound, part 2

Sasuke sneaks out to the balcony of the inn, gingerly taking out Sakura’s charm from his pocket. He glances behind him again, making sure that the door has been firmly shut, and then spares a brief glance at the beautiful Baguio scenery at dusk—the sky gradually darkening and swallowing up the colorful facades of the mountainside houses, and then the countless windows coming alive with night lights. _It’s like the stars have descended upon us,_ he observes, awestruck.

Another thought then enters his mind without warning: _She would love it here._

“’Course she would. That little city witch,” he mutters. She isn’t there to tease him, but he still feels his cheeks grow warm. “Alright, ready.” He opens the paper packet containing the charm, and prepares himself to whisper the incantation.

“ _Kai.”_

Light bursts forth from his hands, and then a swirl of sweet-smelling petals. Sasuke holds his breath and closes his eyes as the enchantment takes hold, stepping back a little to allow space for the transformation.

When it ends, all he feels in his hands is a thin roughness, like tree bark. He opens his eyes. The pale brightness of a single branch of cherry blossoms greets his curious gaze.

He sighs and smiles, realizing he’d been had.

“Annoying girl.”


End file.
